conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Estreoth/Emeraldas
The Emeraldas is an ancient and semi-sentient weapon that is currently wielded by Jet Seyre. It is among the most powerful and revered weapons in Estreoth and one of the few weapons from the Ancient Kingdom to survive into the present day. History The Emeraldas is a relic from the Ancient Kingdom. Crafted by Alemnii mage-smiths for Jemis Alemnii champion Avarild during the waning years of the empire, the Emeraldas was used by Avarild up until his death during the battle against Lord Alzeschar and the subsequent destruction of Alzesnaar and Ginaetr. The blade was thrown thousands of miles away by the sundering blast and landed undamaged on a small island in the southern Ginryu Sea where it would remain untouched until 402 AM. Following the arrival of monks from Mira in the early fifth century, the ancient sword was discovered while the Southern Temple's foundation was being dug. Although it was initially believed to be a mundane sword, the monks quickly realized the weapon possessed it's own spiritual energy. After some analysis, the monks concluded the sword was immensely powerful. The first grandmaster of the order wielded the weapon until his death. After which it was enshrined inside the great temple's walls. For twelve hundred years the weapon resided in the temple as it went unused, even by the greatest of the order's warriors, out of the belief it was far to powerful for a human to possess. This changed with the arrival of Jet Seyre in 1646. Although he initially followed the instructor's orders not to attempt to wield the sword, the sword itself attempted to contact him after sensing his own vast spiritual energy. However, he did not take up the blade until the attack of Der J'ret and his pirate armada several months later. Although the order itself faired well in fighting back the pirates, Jet's master Takashi was slain. In a rage, Jet took up the Emeraldas and fought the pirate lord with the weapon. The weapon has remained in his possession since. Despite the initial difficulty with wielding the weapon, which was large and unwieldy for a boy of his age at the time, Jet still adopted the sword as his primary weapon. However, he would remain ignorant to the weapons true abilities for several years until his pursuit of Raven During a battle with Raven the sword's blade was shattered and the shards lost. Jet kept the blade with him, although without the other pieces of the blade, having it reforged was nigh impossible. Shortly afterward however, the spirit of the weapon began calling out to him. Convinced the sword was more than a simple blade, Jet mediated with the weapon and realized the true nature of the weapon; that the weapon could form into any shape the wielder desired. Carefully he shaped the weapon into a form he preferred, that of a kaeba blade. Jet however, still was far from mastering the weapon's abilities. Apperance The original form of the Emeraldas appeared as a large hand and a half sword with a faintly glowing green emerald located just above the hand guard. The weapon was larger than most swords of its type and unnaturally heavy. After being reformed by Jet, the Emeraldas takes the form of a single-edged blade with a half-circular hand guard with a large, spherical emerald located in the center. Emerging from the emerald are several green spikes. Power The Emeraldas has two main abilities. The first is to act as a conduit for spiritual and magical energies that surround it; energies which it allows the user to manipulate. The second is to convert spiritual energy into actual matter. Although there is a limit to the mass it can create, in Jet's hand this threshold is enormous. The blade is semi-sentient, although it's knowledge is rather limited. It possesses both awareness of the environment around it and a memory. The blade is capable of choosing it's wielder and can actively seek them out. The wicked are unable to wield the blade as the sword will deem them 'unworthy'. According to Jet, the Emeraldas will never accept a person as its wielder if said person killed the previous wielder. Category:Estreoth Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts